ihappentolikepiefandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Arms
Combat Arms is a first person shooter where you have to buy guns using a currency called GP, have a computer that can handle the game (every computer can render those piece of sh*t graphics), and hack to get a decent KDR (kill-death ratio). Like most Nexon games, Combat Arms has "next-generation" graphics if you live in the Ice Age, and it is an FPS (first person shooter) that has amazing controls where when scoped in a sniper rifle, your sensitivity is f*cked. It is sad to say that this is one of the only Nexon games that suck. Games like Maplestory have earned much reputation around the world (in places where they can afford Maplestory ), and people happen to like it, whether they quit on Level 1, Level 200, or Level 69. Hackers Combat Arms, though, is a different story. As for CA (abbreviation for Combat Arms), Nexon obviously did not put much effort into the game. It is easy to tell that CA is full of hackers that don't have a life, and don't have skill and reflexes to play legitimately. They can one shot headshot you with any gun they wish, and kill you. This happens in other games too, in Counter-Strike, Team Fortress, and all the other FPS' out there, but in CA, every server has it. It's absolutely amazing that people can actually still get kills to a certain extent, whether it's a bodyshot or headshot. Hacking is not cool. Don't hack. Hacking is for noobs who can't play the game properly and get a sexy KDR. If they play normally, they would probably get a KDR of 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000005, unless they're hacking because they are bored of playing the game normally (another reason why CA sucks is that it gets quite boring). The reason it gets quite boring? Well, all the maps are small, uninteresting, and easy to spawn-camp on. Reason for this? Nexon have put SO MUCH time into this game that almost everything is rushed and not properly made. Don't lose hope though. Nexon have 'attempted' to stop these hackers, at least once or twice. Let's take a look at what they have dont to improve their game and stop the hackers. They have implemented an anti-hack shield. Well, that sounds all good and dandy, but guess what? It's BROKEN. The anti-hack shield, for some reason, attracts hackers to the game, and there have been more hackers than ever before. This is an amazing 'improvement' and this shield has OBVIOUSLY worked. Valve Corporation has implemented (into most of their FPS') a VAC shield, which stops cheaters, and bans cheaters from the server if they do cheat. But in CA, it's a different story. Now maybe I am being too harsh on the anti-hack shield. Maybe it works to a CERTAIN EXTENT. But there are so many ways to get past it that it is close to useless. Not to mention, that the anti-hack shield itself is broken. Nexon's anti-hack shield must be re-coded FULLY so that there will be less hackers, and the hackers can take a good look at their REAL KDR (which obviously, will be really sh*t). Graphics Most people will understand that Gameplay > Graphics in almost all games, and in CA, the graphics, look like crap. It is easy to tell that the graphics are almost worse then the graphics of Counter-Strike 1.6, which was released for Steam in 1st November 2000. Now, you may be thinking, 'But Combat Arms was made ages ago!', and we all want to agree with you when you say that. But no, sir, you are incorrect. According to the IGN Australian Edition (PC), CA was released in July 10th, 2008 by Nexon. By 2008, Left 4 Dead was released, with the upgraded Source Engine by Valve Corporation. By 2008, Grand Theft Auto IV was released, for the PC, thumb|right|300px|The trailer for Combat Arms is quite sexy but the actual game is actually bullsh*t. So typical for Nexon to release a fully awesome trailer but the actual game sucks donkey balls.the PS3, and the XBOX 360. And even in 2006, when the Nintendo DS Lite was released, all the games that were playable on it had better graphics than Combat Arms. You can make a FPS with better graphics on Game Maker (in which 3D games aren't fully supported), which isn't a powerful game creation program and mostly targeted for 2D games. Anyone understand where we are getting at? CA is a sad game. Combat Arms has to be updated almost fully, otherwise it'll have terrible graphics all the time. The more games that are released, makes the graphics in CA look even worse and worse every year. Combat Arms must be updated. Runescape, was updated, for example, and both graphics and gameplay are much, much better than what it used to be. As for Combat Arms, though, Nexon has decided not to do anything about it, and, as a result, the game looks like it came out of a dog's assh*le. It's a fact. Weapons The default weapons in CA are really weird, as in some ways, the secondary weapon (the pistol) is actually better than the primary weapon (the assault rifle), which has much more recoil. To get good weapons? You have to either take one from the ground, or buy one. Buying a weapon? Really? In other games, you get more and more weapons in certain ways (but still for free), but in CA you have to buy a weapon? It is understandable that it is not in Dollars, but in GP. But you can get more GP by either getting promoted, or by spending some cash on it. Now if you want extra weapons without having to pay, you'll have to kill as many people as you can, which is actually quite difficult considering the number of hackers in Combat Arms. Screwing Things Up - Nexon Style Controls If you thought that was it about CA being crap, there's more. Combat Arms has controls that are terrifyingly stupid. When trying to take a gun from the floor, you have to be DIRECTLY above the gun, face your crosshair at the gun and press E to get it. It's not like you run through, press E and you get it all the time, like in other FPS. In this game, you have to be directly above the gun and get the crosshair directly on the gun, and because of that, you might be sniped in the process, or even suffer a knife-kill. It is absolutely stupid, and everyone can agree with that. The other controls aren't too terrible though, when you get used to it. When zooming in to a sniper rifle in CS:S (Counter-Strike: Source), your mouse sensitivity will become much lower. But in CA? Nah, screw that. Let's make the sensitivity exactly the same. It is extremely hard to control the sniper rifle when scoped in unless you have experience and lots of skill at the game. If you play Call of Duty and sh*t though, you'll probably find it much easier in CA. Options Menu The options menu? Terrible. It is easy to use, but the one big problem is this: YOU CAN'T ACCESS THE OPTIONS MENU IN-GAME. That is absolutely atrocious. In any game, you should be able to access the options menu in game. For example, you may want to change the controls if it doesn't feel right for you, or change the mouse sensitivity, and for you to do that, you have to join a game, try it out, exit a game, change it again, etc. again and again in order to get the right gaming experience. EVERY game should have an options menu in-game, especially if it is an FPS. Another thing about the Options Menu that is terrible is that there is no Fullscreen/Windowed option. You HAVE to play in fullscreen. Some people, who like to play in Windowed mode (maybe because they are chatting to someone on MSN messenger while playing, or on facebook/twitter/myspace etc.), will be forced to play in Fullscreen. The only way to access Windowed mode is to force the game into windowed mode, by setting the launch options as -windowed, or something like that. Every game MUST have a windowed mode option, in-game, without people having to go through the hassle of setting launch options, and making their life inconvenient by even a tiny bit. Inventory The inventory in CA is one of the most confusing inventories anyone could ever see. Anyone with experience in the game would understand every bit of the inventory layout, but newcomers and newbies would not be able to understand most of it. It is hard to get the hang of unless you play for almost every day for a long time. Animations The animations aren't so much to make fun of, except for when you are running with dynamite, and the knife animation. The dynamite animation looks so screwed up that you can laugh at it any day. It actually looks pretty damn funny. Dynamite Running - watch it here. The knife stabbing animation however, looks extremely weird, and the sound must be changed. In other FPS' the sound actually sounds like a knife, and not a airbender trying to show off his skills. Try it Out. Now just because of all of this information, it doesn't make CA a bad game (yes it does). But please try it out. Make Nexon feel proud of their creation. And to be honest, it's fairly addicting. But still pretty sh*t. :P Combat Arms